


Legacies

by Invicta2408



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Fighting, Gen, Kind of hunger games survival type but not really, Superpowers, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:14:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29649774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invicta2408/pseuds/Invicta2408
Summary: A group of friends find themselves in a dangerous situation. They need to find their parents and survive, and on top of all of that learn and control an ability that they have each been given.orThe kids of some of the SMP members have to work together to survive.----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------If anyone of them is uncomfortable with any of this I'll delete it. Also I'm not shipping Dream and George or Karl and Sapnap this is just for the story.
Kudos: 3





	Legacies

**Author's Note:**

> So basically, I made up characters. These characters are their kids. You'll find out who's who as it goes along. Sorry for this being potentially trash. But if anyone reads this thanks for reading it. :)
> 
> I may add characters I don't actually know for sure, but just saying.
> 
> And yea, I know the title isn't very original buuut yea. Also sorry if I accidentally keep switching tenses, sometimes I don't notice it even if I read over it before posting. So, sorry if that makes things confusing.
> 
> Also, let’s just not ask how Dream and George and Sapnap and Karl have kids. They have kids, they look somewhat like them. I know there’s technically different ways that that could happen but… Don’t question it.

_All of them woke up with a headache, not a large one. But enough for it to be an annoying sensation on the back of their heads. They were all confused, wondering where they were, they knew this isn’t where they were last._

_An image appeared in front of them, except it wasn’t an image. It seemed to be a hologram. It was a man, but one that none of them knew or recognized. The feeling of fear was suddenly instilled in all of them, some more than others. Some barely had time to think before the hologram started speaking._

_“As you can see, none of you are where you were before. You have been brought here to survive, entertainment, if you will. Don’t bother looking for your parents, they’re all here. Alive, for now. Your goal is to find each other, then try to find your parents, and beat everything else along the way. But, there is a small addition”. The man paused, a sadistic smile forming on his face. “You’ve all been given certain abilities. None of you will know what they are until they manifest. Some will be painful, one in particular will be… torturous”. The man said it with glee, making all of them cringe with fear and uncertainty._

_“Anyways. Let’s hope you’re strong enough to survive”_

_The hologram left just as suddenly as it had come. Leaving all of them alone, with not a clue as to where to go or what they should do._

* * *

The night was cold, the wall of black stretching out forever. Harper sat on the top of the 40 story building, looking at the wall of black. She couldn’t sleep, she could never sleep. Not since all of this started. She could barely close her eyes without hearing screams and voices in her head, because of it, she’s never known a moment of peace since that first night, only how to deal with it. Drown it out as best as she can. 

“Harper?”

She slightly jumped and looked to the door that leads to the roof. Her nerves calmed down when she saw it was Cal standing in the doorway. The son of the infamous Dream and George, he even looked like Dream. Though he had much darker blond hair than Dream, he still had Dream’s emerald green eyes, and his build. It was safe to say he mostly took after Dream more than George. Though his demeanor and mindset were definitely from George, which wasn’t exactly a bad thing. Dream and George together make quite the pair. A mix of Dream and George? To some that might be even better. He’s a hell of a fighter too, but they still have yet to determine who would be better between Harper and Cal. Though none of them ever thought about it much.

“Are you ok?”, he asked. Right, there was also a slight british overtone in his voice from George as well. 

This wasn’t the first time he asked her that, and she let out a mental sigh knowing this wouldn’t be the last. “I’m fine Cal, why are you up?”. He stepped out from under the doorway into the moonlight, even from there you could see the soft glow in his eyes. Somehow, Cal's eyes are more green and brighter than Dream's.

She couldn’t admire them long. A sudden spike of pain in her head made her flinch again, her hand instinctively reaching up to it. Cal stopped in his tracks, “a- are you sure y-”

“Don’t push it Cal”, Harper said harshly. The unintentional malice coming out in her voice.

She regretted it as soon as she said it. She never means to snap at people, but there’s so many things going on in her head it’s hard to keep track of it. And she hates when people worry about her, she’s never thought she was worth the trouble. Well, she didn't use to think that. She was always happy with her parents, but then her mother died, and it was her fault. She wasn't strong enough to protect her. After that, Harper and her dad strayed away from each other. Though that's the last thing Harper wanted to happen.

“You know, even though it had been a couple of years since we all last saw each other, we can all tell that- that something is wrong”, he paused. Trying to see if he could gauge any sort of reaction out of her. But she kept her straight face, so he continued. “Even when we found each other we can see that whatever it is is getting worse”. At this point Harper had gotten up and started walking towards the door to go back inside. But Cal reached out and grabbed her arm, stopping her. “Why won’t you let us help you?”

The split second after he did that, he was expecting her to turn around and throw a punch at him or push him away. But to his surprise, she didn’t, she stayed in her stance, looking forwards, not even giving Cal a glance. Not that she was a particularly violent person, but if she was pushed to her limit, it didn’t matter who it was, they were in for it.

“You wouldn’t understand”

Cal had spent countless nights thinking about what could be wrong. The last time he saw her, she was a bubbly and bright person, even if she was always quiet to begin with. But she was never like this. She didn’t used to be so closed off and down about everything. Unless he was missing something, but there was no way he could be sure.

"Besides, you're the only one who gives a crap anyway". That threw Cal off. Surely the others noticed it too, Parker did for sure, right?. He'd talked to him about it. But even as he thought that, he couldn't help to think there was some truth to her words. Nonetheless, he pushed it out of his mind.

“Is it your abilities?”

Harper and Cal are the only ones who haven’t found out what their abilities are. At least, that’s what Harper tells them. Cal truly doesn’t know what his is, it hasn’t shown up in any way and just like it was for everyone else, they have no idea what their abilities are until they show themselves. And Cal has a strong feeling that either something had happened to Harper in the years they haven’t seen each other, besides what they already knew, or she was lying about not knowing her abilities. 

After he asked is when Harper had the reaction that Cal thought she would have originally had. She snatched her arm back from Cal’s grip and continued walking inside without another word. Cal stood there as she disappeared into the darkness of the building. 

Harper knew she was being harsh, but she was hardly in the mood. Though she knows that that doesn’t serve as a reason, she doesn’t know how to deal with any of this. What is she supposed to tell him? That she got her powers the first night they were all thrown into this and all she hears are the screams and the pleads and the cries of anyone suffering as well as feeling just about every emotion of everyone in the room with her? 

Well, she _could_ just say that. She isn’t sure why she doesn’t really, but deep down she knows there’s a lot more to her abilities than she currently knows of. And she needed to figure it out. 

As she walked down the stairs she felt the familiar feeling of her powers unintentionally reaching out. She doesn’t know how to control it, her powers basically do what they want when they want, and Harper was getting sick of it. Harper stopped in the middle of the stairwell, a sudden feeling overcoming her, one that she knew wasn’t her own. She could feel it, she could feel anything anywhere really. What she was feeling now was Cal’s worry, but there was something else. He was… in pain. 

Harper stood there for a few seconds, debating going back up, but decided it probably wouldn’t be the best idea, she knew the pain was most likely from his abilities finally manifesting. She was always terrible with emotions anyway, with talking about them. Just like her dad. Ironic that she was the one with the powers to feel emotions more strongly than any of them. She decided to keep going down and try and get some sleep, even if she dreaded it.

Cal let out a sigh, his breath visible because of the cold that surrounded him in the night. He decided to sit in the spot Harper had been sitting at when he found her up here. “What am I going to do with you?”, he mumbled to himself. He actually was supposed to be sleeping, but he couldn’t sleep, and had heard someone walking around. Having nothing better to do, he decided to go see who it was. He knew that Harper came up here a lot, she liked being alone. He guessed he understood why. It was peaceful, and up on the roof, looking at the stars could help you think. He glanced around at the other tall buildings around the one they were in. He isn't really sure why they chose this one, it would have made more sense to go to the tallest one. Though, nothing really makes sense right now.

It felt odd knowing the city was empty. Not completely empty, there were still some other groups of people drifting around. The problem was, everyone each of them had encountered seemed hell bent on killing them. The man did say they had to survive after all. But they didn't think it would be like this, there would be almost no difference if this was a zombie apocalypse, other than the zombies of course. 

Not a single building had lights on, not even the one they were staying in. It left Cal on the roof with an eerie darkness and quiet, nothing but the moonlight making things visible, though, really he enjoyed it. It felt like there was nothing to worry about, when in reality it was the exact opposite.

His mind drifted, he started thinking about different things. After a little bit, he suddenly realized he started thinking about his parents. How he missed them, as annoying as they could be sometimes. Cal hoped that they were alright, and that they weren’t worrying about him too much. They had taught him to fight, to look after himself. But it was hard sometimes, being the son of two of the most famous people in this place. Especially one of the best fighters. They had made enemies over the years, some that are still around. Cal wouldn’t know who they are if they decided to show up and try to kill him, but he had much more to worry about at the moment. 

His mind drifted again, until it landed on the fact that they still haven't found Lucca. They don't know what happened to him, they don't even know if he's alive. It's really taking a toll on Parker, not knowing where his little brother is. Lucca is the only one that hasn't been found, and they have no clue on how to find him seeing as they all woke up in different places. They were only brought together because Harper found Parker first, then they both went around looking for everyone else. Until either we found each other or we traveled into the city and found each other there. Harper miraculously knew where some of them were, it left the rest of them confused. They would just wake up and there Harper would be with another one of their friends, each time claiming that either she heard something or she went out on a small patrol because she had nothing else to do, and stumbled upon them. 

They believed it the first two times. After the fourth they knew she was lying, there was something else going on. But she was too stubborn to tell them what. Or, to tell Cal at least. Nonetheless, they had found each other in a few weeks, meaning that Lucca, which Cal is pretty sure would be the youngest of all of them, is still out there. Alone. After almost a month. He pushed it out of his head again.

As he sat there looking at the stars, he started to realize more and more that Harper was right. They all barely care for each other, which just confused Cal even more. Their parents are bes- were best friends. Some of them practically grew up together. But after whatever falling out their parents had, they didn't see each other anymore. Had they really changed that much?

They wouldn’t tell Cal what had happened, why he wasn’t allowed to see Parker or Lucca or Harper or any of them anymore. Just that he wasn’t, and that it was nothing they did wrong, just an argument or misunderstanding that all of the parents had. Cal really had no clue what happened, he could take a guess, but he didn't have much of a choice but to learn to deal with it.

Cal has a massive headache, everything seemed to ache for some reason, and he was really jittery. That's why he couldn’t sleep. So he decided to stay out here for a while to see if it would get better. Though his mind swirling with thoughts wasn’t exactly helping. He guessed the pain was his powers, whatever they are. He just hoped it would stop soon. He hoped all of this would be over soon.


End file.
